


The Dean Dilema

by ThePoisonLily



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Hates Witches, Witch Curses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 20:22:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14859644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePoisonLily/pseuds/ThePoisonLily
Summary: This is a short story based on the Nightmares06 Brothers Apart AU!What happens when Dean gets hit with a curse that makes him turn invisible? He and his four inch tall brother, Sam, will have to figure out how to deal with it.





	The Dean Dilema

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nightmares06](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightmares06/gifts).



> This was just a thought I had the other day while re-reading the Brothers Apart AU. Sorry for the abrupt ending, but I only ever felt that it needed to be a quick snapshot into what would happen.
> 
> I absolutely don't own any rights to Supernatural or it's characters. That is all Eric Kripke. The Brothers Apart AU that this is based off also is not mine. Nightmares06 is the genius behind that storyline!
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read this!

“Dean!” Sam’s soft voice came dangerously close to cracking as he called for his brother.

He recklessly ran out from the shadows where he had been hiding. Heedless of the danger, the four inch man ran towards the center of the room where the witch lay stunned on the floor that she had fallen to when Dean pushed her. As she had careened backwards, a white powder flew up from her hands, engulfing Dean. That was the moment when the man had disappeared.

Now, the witch glanced over to see Sam’s form running towards her. The sting of her gaze on the back of his neck, courtesy of his strange ability, drew Sam back to reality. Out of instinct, he froze in his tracks.

“What have we here?" The witch’s wide eyes held an unexpected emotion: hope. “Wouldn’t be so quick to kill me if I have your little companion, would you?”

With desperation plastered all over her face, she shot out a hand toward Sam. A sudden force grasped him and he fought with all of his might as he was dragged across the ground towards the witch.

Sam scraped his fingers over the coarse carpet as he struggled to find a hold to fight the witch’s power. Despite his struggles, he steadily grew closer to her outreached hand. He felt a shudder run through his body at the sight of the hand looming in the distance. The feeling of helplessness squeezed his heart painfully.

Unexpectedly, a loud, gruff voice filled the room. “Not Sammy, you bitch!”

Out of nowhere the witch was slammed into the ground. She let out a screech as a gunshot rang out and a sudden hole appeared in her stomach. Several more gunshots sounded and the witch breathed her final rasping breath.

Sam lay on the ground, catching his breath, gaping up at the form of the deceased witch. Earthquakes set off around him as he felt the tell-tale puffs of air that signified something large moving. Rubbing his eyes, he glanced around the room but failed to see anyone else there.

“You okay, kiddo?” Something large and solid gently nudged Sam’s side.

Adrenaline shot through him. Scurrying back from the contact, Sam squinted his eyes through the panic and tried to find the source of the touch. Nothing was in the area where the nudge had come from.

“Sammy,” the voice came again, “what’s wrong?”

Sam’s eyes widened as recognition hit him past his panic.

“Dean, is that you?” He let his eyes roam the empty air.

“Who else would it be?” Came the concerned reply.

“Dude,” Sam slowly stood to his feet, “for the first time since we’ve been reunited,I’ve got to ask you....where are you?”

More earthquakes shook the ground. When they died down, warm gusts of air teased Sam’s hair.

_Almost like someone is laying in front of me._ He realized with shock.

Dean’s whisper came from directly in front of Sam. “Did that witch do something to your eyes?”

Sam’s eyes snapped over to a mirror that sat on the floor leaning against the wall. He lifted a shaky hand to direct Dean’s attention to it.

“It’s not me, Dean.” He gestured to the image of himself standing alone. “Dean, I think...I think you’re invisible.”

Sam cringed internally at his words. It sounded hokey or, to be honest, like he was stating the obvious. How could Dean not have noticed?

Crouching to the floor, Sam tried to steady himself as he felt the massive earthquake that could only signify Dean jumping to his feet and running over to the mirror.

He was proven correct when, only a moment later, the mirror tilted away from the wall with, seemingly, no help. Sam flinched when the mirror thudded back against the wall with no warning.

“Well, I’ll be damned.” Dean muttered. “I can still see myself when I'm not looking in the mirror. If I look in the mirror, I have no reflection. I'm guessing that you can’t see me at all, can you?”

Sam shook his head, but realized that he had no way of knowing if Dean saw his reaction.

Carefully standing from his crouch, he yelled, “No, I can’t see you, but I can definitely feel where you step.”

“Sam, I...” Dean was cut off before he could even get the words out.

“Wipe that look off your face, Dean. I know it’s there. It’s not your fault that I’m small enough for your steps to be earthquakes. In fact, I would say it’s pretty useful to be able to have a way to find you right now.”

“Whatever.”Even whispered, Dean’s voice was crystal clear. “And I didn’t have a look on my face.”

Sam chuckled. “Yeah, you did. I know you. Now, are you going to stand there and make me yell at you all day or are you going to come get me so we can figure this out?”

“Crap. Sorry. I’m...” Dean hesitated. “I’m coming over there. Since you can’t see me, please, don’t move.”

Sam’s eye roll was an automatic reaction. Of course, he wasn’t going to move. He had no wish to blindly dodge boots the size of houses.

Mindful of the quakes, Sam tracked his older brother’s steps back over to him. From what he could tell, Dean had knelt down in front of him.

“How do you want to do this?” Dean’s uncertainty painted his voice.

_I don’t know if I want to do this._ The thought came unbidden to Sam’s mind.

He shook it out of his brain as he contemplated what to do. He was pretty sure that his normal method of climbing up into Dean’s palm from the floor wouldn’t work. Even if he could feel his way on to the hand, he couldn’t see where the edges were or when the hand made any movements. The likelihood of falling was high. Not that he thought his brother would ever let him fall. Still, he was nervous about not being able to actually see what he was standing on. He barely entertained the thought of Dean just sweeping him up in cupped palms. Again, without him being able to see and adjust, Sam feared the possibility of injury. That left only one option.

“Look, I’m not thrilled about the options here. I’ve never had to worry about balancing on and adjusting to something that I can’t see. I think, and I hate even saying it, that you’re just gonna have to use your fingers and grab me.” Sam’s hand ran through his hair in an expression of nervousness.

“Okay. I got ya. We’ll take this slow.” Came the soft reply. His brother knew how much Sam hated being grabbed. “Hold very still for me. I’m moving my hand over to you.”

If one lesson had been drilled into him over the years of living with Walt and Mallory in the hotel, it was the art of freezing completely. Sam had the training and the patience to hold himself completely still for an indefinite amount of time. The moment he heard Dean tell him to hold still, he put that lesson into practice. He was acutely aware of the movement of air around him caused by Dean’s own movements. When he felt the radiation of heat around him, he knew that he was about to be in Dean’s grasp.

Skillfully, Sam suppressed every instinct to panic as Dean’s fingers closed around him. He could almost visualize the face that the giant was making. Dean’s intense eyes had to be boring into him. It was strange to be able to feel his stare, but not see it. It was equally unnerving to be unable to see the large digits that effortlessly lifted him into the air. His breath picked up the higher he was lifted. He had never had a fear of heights like Dean did, but he had never before been at the mercy of someone he couldn’t see.

“I got ya, kid.” Dean whispered, seeing Sam’s nervousness.

_Don’t I know it._ Sam thought to himself.

Dean’s powerful fingers held him tight. Despite everything, Sam knew that he was perfectly safe.

He was lifted miles and miles in to the air until he finally felt hot breath surrounding him.

_I must be in front of his face._ Sam realized.

“That witch didn’t hurt you, did she?” Dean slipped into protective brother mode.

Sam shook his head as he stared at the empty air in front of him. It was so strange knowing that his brother was right there and that he couldn’t see him at all.

“Dude, how are we going to do this?” Dean asked, “Do you think you’ll be able to handle being in my pocket while I get us out of here?”

Sam nodded as he considered the prospect. “I don’t mind, but won’t I be pretty visible? You know, like I’m floating in mid-air for the world to see?”

“Only one way to find out.” Came the response.

That being said, Dean moved his hand toward his pocket. When he held his little brother over the pocket, he hesitated for brief a moment.

“I’m just gonna drop you in, okay?” Despite the questioning tone of voice, Dean didn’t wait for a response.

Sam felt the fingers around him release. He fell for a quick second before slamming into the bottom of the pocket. His legs bucked at the unexpected impact and he found himself on his knees in the familiar environment of Dean’s chest pocket.

He hurriedly sat down, weaving his fingers into the threads on either side of him, as Dean began walking towards the mirror. While his brother walked, he cautiously edged his bag behind him so that he could have something to lean against.

Sam felt his eyes widen as he gazed through the walls of the pocket to see the approaching mirror. He looked for all the world like he was floating through the air as Dean moved forwards.

“This is unreal.” Dean’s chest rumbled as he spoke, “Or maybe too real. Looks like it’s gonna be an interesting trip back to the room.”

Sam heaved a sigh. The motel was too far away to walk to and the prospect of Dean driving the Impala invisibly while Sam was easily able to be seen was a frightening notion.

“Dude, you can’t just be all Invisible Man and drive the car.” Sam let his head rest against the back of the pocket as he yelled up at the giant. “You’re gonna have to find something that won’t attract attention.”

Dean grumbled. “I think I have another jacket in the car that I can put on. Hopefully seeing the shape of a person in a car won’t make anyone take a closer look.”

“And a hat! Can’t have a headless driver!” Sam grinned as he elbowed his brother.

Dean groaned his displeasure, but didn’t argue with the logic. He hated having hat hair when he had his hair styled just how he liked it.

_Not that anyone’s going to see it._ He conceded to himself as he swiftly made his way to the car.

Glancing around to make sure no one would see a car opening itself, Dean located his spare jacket and a hat. Putting them on over his existing clothes, he climbed into the driver’s side.

The drive back to the motel was, thankfully, uneventful. Dean felt a shock run through his system every time he shot his eyes up to the rearview mirror, which he always had adjusted at an angle to view Sam on his shoulder, and saw nothing of himself.

_Freaking witches._ He inwardly cursed. 

Parking in front of their room, he hurried to get inside the safety of the motel. Once inside, he shrugged off his outer jacket and glanced down at the pocket Sam was in.

“We’re here, pint-size.” he slipped his fingers into the pocket out of habit.

Sam had been dozing when the giant fingers bumped into him. He flinched back violently when he opened his eyes to find himself hovering in midair with the feeling of invisible fingers on him. His mind took a moment to catch up with everything that had happened.

“Are you trying to give me a heart attack? Because waking up to fingers that I can’t see while seemingly laying miles in the air would definitely be one way to do that!” Sam complained loudly.

“Sorry. Crap. I forgot.” Dean’s chagrined voice boomed out while he used his fingers to scoop Sam up.

“Really?” Sam fussed as he was delivered to a nearby table. “How can you possibly forget that you’re invisible?”

“Because I can still see myself.” Dean pulled out his cell phone, which was just as invisible as everything that had been on Dean when he was hit with the spell, and dialed the one person who would know what to do. “I’m calling Bobby. I’ll put it on speaker for you.”

Sam followed the sound of Dean laying the ringing phone on the table while the giant pulled up a chair.

The phone stopped ringing as a gruff voice filled the air. “Dean. What do you need this time, idjit?” 

“Nice to talk to you, too, Bobby.” Dean quipped. “We need some help.”

Bobby’s reply caused Sam to snicker. “Obviously. Or you wouldn’t be calling me. What did you do this time?”

Sam recognized the indignant sound that his brother made. It meant that an argument was sure to follow. Before Dean could begin debate his innocence, Sam cut in. “Dean somehow got himself turned invisible.”

“Sam.” Bobby’s voice softened. “What do you mean by somehow? Do you know what did it?”

“A freaking witch.” Dean spat.

Sam flinched back from his older brother’s tone of voice. Even knowing it was just Dean, not being able to see where the origin of the threatening voice resided was not a fun experience.

Bobby sighed. “She use a white powder?”

“How’d you know?” Sam asked.

“It ain’t the first time I’ve run into it. It's a bit unusual for a witch to know the spell, but I've seen it a few times.” Bobby replied. “Only thing is that witches don’t use it on others. It’s an escape plan they have. Annoying as hell when they up and vanish on you, but I’ve never heard of them using it on someone instead of themselves.”

 

Sam thought back to when Dean had been hit with the spell. “I don’t think she meant to use it on him. When he pushed her to the ground, the powder flew on to him. Then he disappeared and she started trying to pull me over to her.”

“That would do it. I swear, you two have a gift for getting yourself into these situations.” Bobby sighed again. “You said that she pulled you towards her? She didn’t hurt you, did she, kid?”

“I’m fine.” Sam grinned. “Dean took care of her.”

Dean spoke up. “So, do you have a way to undo it? Not that I couldn’t have some fun like this, but I’d like to visible again. At the very least to have Sam be able to see me.”

“Sorry, boys. Nothing to do but wait it out, I’m afraid. If memory serves, it should wear off in twenty-four hours.” Bobby paused. “Next time, don’t get hit with any spells, idjits. In the meantime, don’t do anything stupid. Call me if anything else happens.”

The call was ended without another word. Dean put the phone back into his pocket, mindful that the last thing Sam needed was an invisible obstacle just laying around.

Unbeknownst to both of the brothers, their thoughts were almost identical as they took in Bobby’s words in silence. With Dean invisible and Sam four inches tall, it was going to be a very long twenty-four hours.


End file.
